


not about angels

by moonlightcanary



Series: bleeding through [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Sara talks to Siren!, chatfic, humor was mixed in the middle but its still very angsty, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: screamercreated the groupuntitledgroupscreameraddedfuturevisiontountitledgroupscreamer:I told you this was a bad ideafuturevision:???futurevision:who is this?screamer:Very funnyfuturevision:...wait...futurevision:it cant be??futurevision:...laurel???-





	not about angels

**Author's Note:**

> this series is canon divergent. black siren does not come to earth 1 with zoom, she doesn't even come to earth 1 on purpose. but we'll develop that out more later ;)
> 
> this can be read as a standalone but more context would probably be drawn from the first work in the "bleeding through" series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**screamer** created the group  **untitledgroup**

 

 **screamer** added  **futurevision** to  **untitledgroup**

 

 **screamer:** I told you this was a bad idea

 **futurevision:**???

 **futurevision:** who is this?

 **screamer** **:** Very funny

 **futurevision:** ...wait...

 **futurevision:** it cant be??

 **futurevision:** ... _laurel_???

 **screamer:**  Now isn't the time for screwing around, Francisco

 **screamer:** Something went wrong,

 **screamer:** I don't know what happened,

 **screamer:** I'm not sure where I am

 **screamer:** Dammit, Francisco, I'm a little scared.

 **futurevision:** oh my god

 **futurevision:** i... we thought you died??

 **screamer:** What?

 **futurevision:** you got an arrow in the chest? 

 **futurevision:** TA told us you died

 **futurevision:** there was a funeral

 **futurevision:** they buried your body?

 **futurevision:** how are you here??

 **screamer:** I'm not sure...

 **screamer:**  Shot with an arrow... I remember that.

 **screamer:**  ... _Queen_.

 **futurevision:** there was nothing he could do

 **futurevision:** they got you to the hospital as soon as they could but it happened so suddenly...

 **screamer:** I'm going to kill him

 **futurevision:** ???

 **futurevision:** wait... did they bring you to the pit... the... laserus pit?

 **screamer:**  What the hell are you talking about Francisco

 **futurevision:** like how thea and your sister got brought back

 **screamer:**  What the fuck 

 **screamer:** You know my sister died when she was a kid

 **screamer** **:** Why the fuck would you say something like that

 **futurevision:** ??? 

 **futurevision:** what are you talking about??

 **futurevision:** saras not dead??

 **futurevision:**  i mean she kinda died for a bit but that was a few years ago and you brought her back to life?

 **screamer:** This isn't a funny joke Francisco.

 **futurevision:** ...im not joking?

 **futurevision:** and i know for a fact that barry hasn't screwed with time recently

 **futurevision:** you know what let me just contact felicity

 **screamer:** Barry?

 **screamer:**  Felicity?

 **screamer:** Who the hell are you talking about? 

 **futurevision** **:**  okay seriously youre scaring me laurel

 **screamer:** Stop calling me  _that_

 **screamer:** You're really pushing your limits, calling me  _Laurel_ and making jokes about my sister.

 **screamer:** Even when you banter with Frost, you never go this far.

 **screamer:** You've _never_ gone this far.

 **screamer:** You're not Francisco are you.

 **futurevision:** what??

 **futurevision:** how do you even know my name is francisco?

 **screamer:** You're the other one.

 **screamer:** The one he told me about.

 **screamer:** The  _good_ one.

 **screamer:**   _Vibe_.

 **futurevision:** who is this??

 **screamer:** You can call me Siren.

 **screamer:** Black Siren.

 

 **screamer** deleted the group  **untitledgroup**  

 

 

 

 **futurevision** created the group  **uh???**

 

 **futurevision** added  **notlikethevideogame** to  **uh???**

 

 **notlikethevideogame:** whats up nerd?

 **futurevision** **:** could you add sara to the chat? i dont have her number

 **notlikethevideogame:** sara?

 **futurevision:** sara lance

 **notlikethevideogame:** ik that. why do u need sara??

 **futurevision:** please just add her

 **futurevision:** ill explain in a minute

 **notlikethevideogame:** k...

 

 **notlikethevideogame** added  **flipthebird** to  **uh???**

 

 **flipthebird:** whassup?

 **futurevision:** are you guys sitting down?

 **flipthebird:** i run a timeship do u think i have the time to sit down?

 **notlikethevideogame:** uh?? yeah?? 

 **notlikethevideogame:** u sit down all the time???

 **notlikethevideogame:** ray likes to send status updates

 **notlikethevideogame:** ... 

 **notlikethevideogame:** sara pls dont murder ray

 **notlikethevideogame:** sara???

 **notlikethevideogame:** ??????? sara ?????

 **notlikethevideogame:**   _sara?????_

 **flipthebird:** srry had 2 pee

 **notlikethevideogame:** for  _20_ minutes

 **notlikethevideogame:** _w/out ur phone_

 **notlikethevideogame:** [eye emoji]

 **flipthebird:**   _fine_

 **flipthebird:** i  _may_ have

 **notlikethevideogame:** ??!!!

 **flipthebird:**   _maybe_

 **notlikethevideogame:** [eye emoji] [magnifying glass emoji]

 **flipthebird:**   _possibly_  

 **flipthebird:** told raymond that if he ever exposed me in pictures again i would personally make sure he lived a constant hell

 **notlikethevideogame:** u know scrapbooking is rays favrite hobby? y would u do that to him?? 

 **flipthebird:** i wanna b a cryptid

 **notlikethevideogame:**   _u already are one_

 **flipthebird:** aww thnks love 

 **flipthebird:** [heart emoji] [heart eyes emoji] [blowing a kiss emoji] 

 **notlikethevideogame:**  [rolling eye emoji]

 **notlikethevideogame:** [blowing a kiss emoji]

 **flipthebird:** [blushing smiley face emoji]

 **flipthebird:** so anywho...

 **flipthebird:**  u wanted to tell us smth nerd?

 **futurevision:** yeah

 **futurevision:** seriously though you guys should probably sit down

 **flipthebird:** ?

 **notlikethevideogame:** whats wrong cisco?

 **futurevision:** i got a message from laurel

 **futurevision:** from her account number

 **futurevision:** her account name was different

 **futurevision:**  but it was her

 **futurevision:** it was laurel

 **futurevision:** but at the same time, it  _wasnt_

 **futurevision:** the way she talked

 **futurevision:** the  _things_ she said

 **futurevision:** then she said something and it all came together

 **futurevision:** when me  & barry went to earth 2 we met alternate versions of ourselves 

 **futurevision:** barrys earth 2 alt version wasnt the flash

 **futurevision:** but my alt version was a villian

 **futurevision:**   _reverb_ he called himself

 **notlikethevideogame:** what r u saying cisco

 **futurevision:** she knew him

 **futurevision:**  i think she thought i was him

 **futurevision:** just like i thought she was laurel

 **futurevision:** our earths laurel that is

 **futurevision:** i think... no im pretty sure that this was earth 2s laurel lance

 **futurevision:** she told me to call her black siren

 **futurevision:** and i think shes here

 **futurevision:**  its been like 10 minutes are u 2 ok?

 **futurevision:** guys?

 **futurevision:**  please say something

 **notlikethevideogame:**  this is for real?

 **futurevision:**  i think so. yes

 **futurevision:** ive been trying to vibe her. its fuzzy but shes... there

 **futurevision:** sara are u ok?

 **flipthebird:** is she safe?

 **futurevision:** what?

 **flipthebird:**  my sister

 **flipthebird:** the alternate version of her

 **flipthebird:** is she safe?

 **futurevision:** sara...

 **flipthebird:** _is she safe cisco_

 **futurevision:** im not sure

 **flipthebird:** what arent u telling me?

 **flipthebird:**   _cisco_

 **futurevision:** she

 **futurevision:**  she seemed to be a little scared?

 **flipthebird:** theres a version of my big sister

 **flipthebird:** my  _dead_ sister

 **flipthebird:** walking around in the same universe as me

 **flipthebird:** alive and breathing

 **flipthebird:** and  _scared_

 **flipthebird:**   _and u didnt think to tell me_

**flipthebird** left the group  **uh??** **?**

 

 **notlikethevideogame:** she needs some time

 **notlikethevideogame:** its a lot 2 process

 **futurevision:**  i know

 **notlikethevideogame:**  ill talk 2 her

 **futurevision:** thank you

 **futurevision:**  felicity?

 **notlikethevideogame:** yeah?

 **futurevision:**  this version of laurel

 **futurevision:** i think she lost her sara a very long time ago

 **futurevision:** i dont know how she would respond to sara

 **notlikethevideogame:** oh

 **notlikethevideogame:** ok

 **futurevision:** just thought u should know

 **notlikethevideogame:** of course

 **notlikethevideogame:** thank u

 **futurevision:** of course

 

 **notlikethevideogame** left the group **uh???**

 

 

 **notlikethevideogame** created the group  **plsdontleaverightaway**

 

 **notlikethevideogame** added  **flipthebird** to  **plsdontleaverightaway**

 

 **notlikethevideogame:** hey

 **notlikethevideogame:** r u ok?

 **notlikethevideogame:** i can see u typing and then deleting it

 **notlikethevideogame:** pls talk to me sara

 **flipthebird:** i dont kno what 2 do fliss

 **flipthebird:** traveling thru time i somehow manage but this?

 **flipthebird:** its my  _sister_ fliss

 **notlikethevideogame:**  i know

 **flipthebird:** i mean, i know its not  _her_ her but it's still...  _her_ y'know?

 **flipthebird:** she may not be  _our_ laurel but shes the closest thing to her

 **flipthebird:** and i already lost 1 laurel... i cant lose another fliss

 **notlikethevideogame:** i know

 **notlikethevideogame:** what can i do?

 **flipthebird:** i dont know

 **flipthebird:** i dont know what there is 2 be done

 **notlikethevideogames:**  itll come to u

 **notlikethevideogame:** whatever u decide to do i will support u

 **notlikethevideogame:** and dont be afraid to ask for help

 **notlikethevideogame:** uve got a whole team of friends

 **notlikethevideogame:** and theyll stand w/u no matter what

 **notlikethevideogame:** maybe not mick idk enough about him

 **notlikethevideogame:** tho hes like an... ex criminal(?) so idk he might give u the most support for anything u do

 **notlikethevideogame:** so just... pls remember ur not in this alone ok? 

 **flipthebird:** ok

 **flipthebird:** thnk u fliss

 **notlikethevideogame:** of course

 **notlikethevideogame:** thats what soulfriends are 4 after all

 **flipthebird:** soulfriends?

 **notlikethevideogame:** soulmates, but w/friendship instead of romance

 **flipthebird:** u r nerd

 **notlikethevideogame:** love u 

 **flipthebird:** love u 2

 **flipthebird:** nerd

 

 **flipthebird** left the group **plsdontleaverightaway**

 

 

 **flipthebird**  created the group  **hearmeout**

 

 **flipthebird** added **screamer** to  **hearmeout**

 

 **flipthebird:** i dont know if you are going to get this

 **flipthebird:** hell i dont know if you are going to even give me a chance

 **flipthebird:** you have no reason to

 **flipthebird:** i understand that

 **flipthebird:** but i have to try

 **flipthebird:** i dont know if i exist on your earth but my names sara

 **flipthebird:** the version of you that lives on this earth

 **flipthebird:**   _lived_

 **flipthebird:** shes... not around anymore...

 **flipthebird:**  she was my sister

 **flipthebird:** my older sister. and she was the best thing in my life. it took me a long time to realize it- too long... i did some terrible things, things that hurt her. the worst part was i  _knew_ it would hurt her. i knew what i was doing but i didnt care. she was the perfect child growing up, did everything right- or at least thats how i saw it- and i was the rebel. and then she got a boyfriend, and she was the  _perfect_ girlfriend... and i was jealous, i was _jealous_ and young and dumb

 **flipthebird:**  and i lashed out. in the only way i thought could actually  _hurt_ her

 **flipthebird:**  i flirted with her boyfriend

 **flipthebird:** i dont know if i actually thought it would work, if i thought anything would actually  _happen_

 **flipthebird:**  but something did happen

 **flipthebird:**  and i really fucked up

 **flipthebird:** god i _really_ fucked up 

 **flipthebird:**  and the worst part is  _she forgave me_

 **flipthebird:**  and she didn't just forgive me she actually  _apologized_ for being mad at me

 **flipthebird:**  i ruined her life and she _apologized_ for being mad at me for it

 **flipthebird:**  i know you aren't her. but if there's even the slightest bit of light in you. i cant give up on that. on  _you_. 

 **flipthebird:**  just give me a chance. 

 **flipthebird:** alright? 

 **flipthebird:** whenever youre ready.

 **flipthebird:** ill be here

**Author's Note:**

> screamer - black siren  
> futurevision - cisco ramon (e1)  
> notlikethevideogame - felicity smoak  
> flipthebird - sara


End file.
